1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to facilities designed for weapons or firearms training and practice, commonly known as shooting ranges. More specifically, the present invention relates to modular shooting ranges that can be assembled, disassembled, and transported simply and efficiently.
2. The Relevant Technology
Existing shooting ranges are generally permanent facilities constructed on site. These ranges can be either outdoor or indoor shooting ranges. For outdoor shooting ranges permanent shooting stations, target areas, bullet stops, etc. are constructed on a large plot of land. Although outdoor shooting ranges are designed with safety are a primary consideration, there is, however, the possibility of injury to participants and onlookers within a large surface danger zone. For instance, participants, onlookers, and those unauthorized persons walking in the danger zone can be injured from accidental misfires which may not be directed toward the targets.
Noise also can be a problem with an outdoor shooting range. To alleviate this problem, many outdoor shooting ranges are initially located in a remote area. Unfortunately, the area surrounding the shooting range typically becomes developed for other commercial or for residential purposes. Various steps can be taken to lessen noise somewhat, but the only practical solution to encroachment may be to abandon the shooting range and construct a new range in another area. This can be expensive and time consuming to accomplish due to the significant environmental impact caused be embedded lead within the soil and the resultant clean-up costs associated with a move.
In addition to the above, outdoor ranges are typically only used when the weather permits. In cold climates the limited time during which the range may be used may not justify the cost of the large area required and the expense of construction.
To alleviate some of the above problems, another type of shooting range can be used, such as an indoor shooting range. These ranges are typically installed inside a building structure or the like. Again, a disadvantage of such shooting range is that it is stationary. Also the cost of operating such indoor ranges is high because of expense of building the structure or the necessary rental of the premises.
Still another type of mobile shooting ranges uses a modified tractor trailer. Unfortunately, this type of shooting range is not expandable in width or length. In addition, because of the elevated position of the compartment of the trailer, it is difficult to access. Further, it is difficult to install the tractor trailer-type shooting range within a building due to the inclusion of the wheels and the height of the trailer.